Counter Strike
[[Datei:ESport IFNG Munich 20-Nov-11 Stage4.jpg|miniatur|Counter-Strike-Wettbewerb auf der Intel Friday Night Game 2011]] Counter-Strike ˈkaʊntəˌstɹaɪk}}, kurz CS, (engl. für Gegenschlag) ist ein Computerspiel für den PC aus dem Genre der Online-Taktik-Shooter. Das erstmals am 19. Juni 1999 veröffentlichte Spiel ist eine Modifikation des Ego-Shooters Half-Life und wurde besonders durch LAN-Partys und das Internet bekannt. Counter-Strike wurde von einer von Minh Le („Gooseman“) und Jess Cliffe („cliffe“) geleiteten Gruppe von Hobby-Entwicklern erstellt, deren Mitglieder heute zum Teil für das Unternehmen Valve arbeiten. In dem Spiel geht es um Gefechte zwischen Terroristen und einer Antiterroreinheit, bei denen bestimmte Aufträge erfüllt werden müssen. Seit der Veröffentlichung von Version 1.0 am 8. November 2000 war Counter-Strike über zehn Jahre lang eines der populärsten und meistgespielten Online-Actionspiele und das meistgespielte Spiel im E-Sport. Aufgrund seiner hohen Bekanntheit wurde das Spiel von den Massenmedien regelmäßig als Beispiel für „Killerspiele“ herangezogen und auch mit Amokläufen wie dem Amoklauf von Erfurt in Verbindung gebracht. Ungewöhnlich ist und war die lang anhaltende hohe Popularität von Counter-Strike, trotz des Alters des Spiels und der inzwischen deutlich veralteten Grafikdarstellung. Spielinhalt Grundlagen Inhalt des Spieles ist ein taktisch geprägter Kampf zwischen zwei Gruppen, den Terroristen („T“) und der Antiterroreinheit (engl. „Counter-Terrorists“, „CT“), einer polizeilichen Sondereinheit. Je nach Szenario erhalten die Teams verschiedene Aufträge, deren Erfüllung das jeweils gegnerische Team verhindern muss. Durch Eliminierung der gegnerischen Spieler oder Erfüllung von Missionszielen erhält der einzelne Spieler Punkte sowie virtuelles Geld. Die Missionsziele sind meist entweder für die Antiterroreinheit das Befreien von Geiseln oder für die Terroristen das Legen einer Bombe (C4). Für Abschüsse eigener Teammitglieder oder Geiseln werden dem jeweiligen Spieler Geld und Punkte abgezogen. Das Spiel basiert auf einzelnen Runden. Die beiden Gruppen starten in zwei festgelegten Bereichen auf der Karte, den Spawn-Zonen. Jeder Spieler kann von seinem virtuellen Geldkonto zu Anfang jeder Spielrunde Waffen und sonstige Ausrüstung (Handgranaten, Schutzwesten, etc.) kaufen. Eine Runde endet gewöhnlich, wenn die Missionsziele erfüllt wurden, nach einem Zeitlimit von üblicherweise 5 Minuten oder wenn eines der Teams eliminiert wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Deathmatch-Spielen können Spieler, die während einer Runde abgeschossen wurden, erst wieder in der nächsten Runde mitspielen und sind bis dahin Zuschauer. Spieler, die die Runde überlebt haben, können ihre verbliebenen Waffen, Ausrüstungsgegenstände und Munition in der nächsten Runde weiterverwenden. Das Geld bleibt auch nach dem virtuellen Tod der Spielfigur erhalten und wird nur zurückgesetzt, wenn der Spieler beispielsweise das Team wechselt oder an einem neuen Match teilnimmt. Jeder Spieler startet zu Beginn einer Runde mit 100 Lebenspunkten. Sobald die Lebenspunkte auf Null reduziert wurden, bedeutet dies den Tod der Spielfigur. Lebenspunkte werden typischerweise durch Beschuss gesenkt, können aber auch durch den Fall aus großer Höhe, durch Explosionen oder durch sonstige Umweltgefahren in den einzelnen Karten beeinträchtigt werden. Der Schaden hängt von der verwendeten Waffe und der Hitbox ab. So verursacht ein Kopfschuss, der häufig schon tödlich ist, deutlich mehr Schaden als ein Treffer in die Beine. Solange die Spielfigur noch lebt, hat eine bloße Reduzierung der Lebenspunkte keine schädlichen Nebeneffekte. Schnittstelle rechts|miniatur|Benutzeroberfläche von Counter-Strike Counter-Strike wird mit Tastatur und Maus gespielt. Zur Bewegung der Spielfigur wird genretypisch die WASD-Tastenbelegung verwendet: Mit W''' läuft man vorwärts, mit '''S rückwärts. Mit A''' und '''D geht man seitwärts. Weitere Tasten erlauben es dem Spieler unter anderem, zu springen, sich zu ducken, zu schleichen, Objekte zu benutzen und mit Mitspielern zu chatten. Der Spieler kann die Tastenbelegung nach eigenen Wünschen anpassen. Die Maus wird zum Ändern der Blickrichtung und zum Zielen benutzt. Durch das Drücken der linken Maustaste wird die Waffe ausgelöst, mit der rechten Maustaste kann der Spieler je nach Waffe beispielsweise den Schussmodus umschalten, einen Schalldämpfer montieren oder durch das Zielfernrohr schauen. Die verfügbaren Waffen können mit einem Scrollrad durchgewechselt werden. Während des Spiels werden auf dem Bildschirm verschiedene Informationen angezeigt. Im oberen linken Eck befindet sich das „Radar“, das die Positionen der Teammitglieder im Vergleich zur eigenen Position darstellt. Oben rechts befindet sich ein Symbol, das anzeigt, ob die Taschenlampe eingeschaltet ist, darunter werden alle Abschüsse, die betroffenen Spieler und die verwendete Waffe aufgelistet. Im unteren Bereich befindet sich die Anzeige der Lebenspunkte, die Rüstungsanzeige, die den Status der Schutzweste anzeigt, die verbleibende Rundenzeit sowie am rechten Rand das eigene Geld sowie die Menge an Munition, die sich in der aktuellen Waffe befindet bzw. als Reserve dabei ist. Szenarien und Maps Mit Counter-Strike werden mehrere Levels (so genannte „Maps“, eingedeutscht auch oft als „Karten“ bezeichnet) mitgeliefert. Jede Map enthält eine relativ realitätsnahe dreidimensionale Darstellung des jeweiligen Einsatzortes. Neben Straßen, Gebäuden, Räumen und sonstigen Objekten sind in jeder Map auch die Startpunkte der jeweiligen Teams sowie, je nach Szenario, beispielsweise die Startpunkte der Geiseln oder die Positionen zur Platzierung der Bombe festgelegt. Der Name des Levels beginnt üblicherweise mit einem Kürzel, wodurch das verwendete Szenario angezeigt wird. In Counter-Strike gibt es vier offizielle Szenarien. Davon durchgesetzt haben sich nur das Geiselrettungs-Szenario und das Bomben-Entschärfungs-Szenario. Beim Geiselrettungs-Szenario (engl. „Hostage-Rescue“, cs_''Kartenname'') befinden sich in der Nähe des Terroristen-Startpunkts drei oder vier computergesteuerte Geiseln, die von der Antiterroreinheit befreit und in eine Rettungszone eskortiert werden müssen. Dazu müssen die Counter-Terroristen die Geiseln erreichen und sie durch Drücken einer Taste ansprechen, woraufhin diese dem Spieler hinterherlaufen. Die schlechte künstliche Intelligenz und die mangelhafte Kontrolle über die Geiseln führen dazu, dass dieses Szenario in Clan-Wars gemieden wird. Das Geiselrettungs-Szenario war das ursprüngliche Szenario von Counter-Strike, und zudem das einzige, das in frühen Beta-Versionen vorhanden war. Das Entschärfungs-Szenario (engl. „Defusion“, de_''Kartenname'') ist das in Ligen übliche Szenario. Einer der Terroristen startet mit einer C4-Sprengladung, die an einem von zwei speziell markierten Plätzen gelegt werden kann. Ziel der Terroristen ist es, die Bombe zu legen und so lange zu verteidigen, bis der Zeitzünder abgelaufen ist. Die Antiterroreinheit muss entweder das Legen der Bombe verhindern, die Terroristen ausschalten oder die platzierte Bombe entschärfen. Hierbei reduziert ein Entschärfungs-Set, das man am Anfang der Runde erwerben kann, den erforderlichen Zeitaufwand. Neben diesen beiden Szenarien wurden während der Entwicklung noch zwei andere Szenarien implementiert, die aber wenig beliebt waren: Beim Escape-Szenario (engl. für Flucht) starten die Terroristen ohne die Möglichkeit, Ausrüstung zu kaufen, und müssen eine festgelegte Rettungszone erreichen. Beim Assassination-Szenario (engl. für Anschlag) ist das Ziel der Terroristen, zu verhindern, dass ein VIP im Team der Antiterroreinheit eine festgelegte Rettungszone erreicht. Da für das Spiel mit Hilfe des Hammer Editors eigene Karten erstellt werden können, stellen viele Hobby-Designer weitere Karten zum Download zur Verfügung. Einige entsprechen den üblichen Counter-Strike-Szenarien, andere verändern das Spielprinzip teilweise erheblich. Charaktere Vom VIP im Assassination-Szenario abgesehen gibt es in Counter-Strike acht spielbare Charaktere, von denen pro Team vier auswählbar sind. Die Spielfiguren unterscheiden sich bis auf ihr Aussehen nicht in ihren Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten, es handelt sich also um keine Charakterklassen. Im Team der Antiterroreinheit kann der Spieler zwischen der französischen Groupe d’Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale (GIGN), dem britischen Special Air Service (SAS), den United States Navy SEALs und der deutschen GSG 9 wählen. Die auswählbaren Spielfiguren im Lager der Terroristen entsprechen dagegen keinem realen Vorbild. Waffen und Ausrüstung miniatur|rechts|Das [[AK-47, eine Waffe der Terroristen]] Die Waffen von Counter-Strike werden in drei Kategorien eingeteilt: Primärwaffen (Shotguns, Maschinenpistolen, Sturmgewehre, Scharfschützengewehre und Maschinengewehre), Sekundärwaffen (Pistolen) und sonstige Ausrüstung (beispielsweise Granaten). Zusätzlich besitzt jeder Spieler ein Kampfmesser, das im Nahkampf gebraucht werden kann. Getragen werden können maximal eine Primärwaffe, eine Sekundärwaffe und vier Granaten (maximal eine hochexplosive Granate, zwei Blendgranaten („Flashbangs“) sowie eine Rauchgranate). Das Arsenal ist realen Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenständen nachempfunden. In der Verkaufsversion wurden die Waffennamen aus Gründen des Markenrechts zum Teil verfremdet. So wurde beispielsweise aus dem SIG 552 das „Krieg 552“ und aus dem Steyr Scout das „Schmidt Scout“. Nicht jede Waffe lässt sich von beiden Teams kaufen. Zum Beispiel kann das Sturmgewehr AK-47 (in manchen Versionen als „CV-47“ bezeichnet) nur von den Terroristen gekauft werden, während der M4A1 der Antiterroreinheit vorbehalten ist. Fallengelassene Waffen des anderen Teams können aber aufgehoben, benutzt und gegebenenfalls in der nächsten Runde weiterverwendet werden. Ballistik und Wirkung der im Spiel verwendeten Modelle stimmen nicht mit denen realer Waffen überein, vielmehr wurden beide Faktoren an die Bedürfnisse des zugrundeliegenden Spielmechanismus angepasst. Projektile haben eine unendliche Geschwindigkeit und werden nicht von Schwerkraft und Reibung beeinflusst, zudem können sie teilweise selbst dicke Wände durchschlagen. Kommunikation Klassischerweise bietet Counter-Strike eine Chatfunktion. Wie in allen bekannten Mehrspielertiteln kommt hier häufig abkürzend die Spielersprache zum Einsatz. Eine weitere Kommunikationsoption ist die integrierte Sprach-Kommunikationssoftware (Voice-Tool), die es den Spielern ermöglicht, direkt mit einem Mikrofon oder Headset mit den Teamkameraden zu kommunizieren. Zudem stehen vorgefertigte Sprach-Samples (Radio-Commands) zur Verfügung, die entweder über ein Menü im Spiel oder direkt per Tastendruck ausgelöst werden können. Beispiele sind „Roger that!“ für eine Bestätigung oder „Need backup!“ zum Rufen von Hilfe. Diese werden dann bei den anderen Teammitgliedern abgespielt und es entsteht der Eindruck von Funkverkehr. Eine andere Möglichkeit der Verständigung bietet auch externe Voice-Software wie zum Beispiel TeamSpeak, Skype, Ventrilo, Mumble oder vereinzelt Battlecom, die man neben dem Spiel starten und sich über diese statt über die im Spiel integrierten Kommunikationsmittel verständigen kann. Entwicklung Die Entwicklung von Counter-Strike begann als Freizeitprojekt einer kleinen Gruppe um Minh Le („Gooseman“) und Jess Cliffe. Die erste Beta-Version der Half-Life-Modifikation wurde nach wenigen Wochen Entwicklungszeit am 19. Juni 1999 kostenlos veröffentlicht. Diese enthielt nur das ursprüngliche Geiselrettungs-Szenario, wenige Waffen und vier Level. Danach folgten weitere Beta-Versionen in denen viele Fehler behoben wurden und weitere Waffen und Maps integriert wurden. Mit der Beta 4 wurde das Bombenentschärfungs-Szenario integriert, mit Beta 6 die restlichen zwei Szenarien. Version 1.0 wurde am 8. November 2000 veröffentlicht und enthielt drei neue Waffen und verbesserte Spielermodelle, inzwischen wurde das Team von Valve angeworben. Ab dann war Counter-Strike in zwei Versionen erhältlich: Weiterhin als kostenlose Mod von Half-Life, aber auch zusätzlich als Kaufversion, die über Sierra Entertainment als eigenständiges Spiel vertrieben wurde. Version 1.1 erhielt weiter verbesserte Spielermodelle und neue Maps sowie einen Zuschauermodus. Version 1.2 wurde nur für die Kaufversion veröffentlicht, und enthielt die Half-Life-Mod Deathmatch Classic, die die Benutzer der Mod-Version schon durch einen Half-Life-Patch erhalten hatten. Version 1.3 ermöglichte den Spielern, über Mikrofon bzw. Headset während des Spiels miteinander zu kommunizieren und enthielt weitere kleinere Verbesserungen. Version 1.4 war die erste Version, die auch testweise über Steam spielbar war. Daneben integrierte Valve das Anti-Cheat-System VAC. Version 1.5 war die letzte Version, die ohne Steam benutzt werden konnte. In ihr wurden viele Probleme behoben, die Mod Ricochet integriert und eine neue Map eingefügt. Die finale Version von Counter-Strike trägt die Versionsnummer 1.6, läuft nur unter Steam und fasst alle weiteren Versionsupdates zusammen. Integriert wurden unter anderem tragbare Schutzschilde für die Antiterroreinheit, weitere neue Waffen, sowie In-Game-Werbung. Erfolg und Einfluss Kritik Die PC-Version von Counter-Strike wurde von der Presse gut aufgenommen, erreichte einen Metascore von 88 % und erhielt folgende Auszeichnungen und Platzierungen (chronologisch): * Best Online Game (2000). – Gaming Age * Action Game of the Year (2000). – Gamepen.com * Action Game of the Year (2000). – Actiontrip.com * Online Game of the Year (2000). – GameSpot UK and US * Special Award for Multiplayer Gaming (2000). – Gamespy.com * Action Game of the Year (2000). – GameSpot US, Readers Choice * Game of the Year (2000). – VoodooExtreme, Readers Choice * Best Multiplayer (2000). – Electronic Playground * Revolutionary PC Game (2000). – Game Revolution * Best Online Game (2000). – Game Revolution * Online Game of the Year (2000). – Computer Games * Game of the Year (2000). – Gamers.com * Best Multiplayer Game (2001). – Game Developer Spotlight Awards * Special Achievement in Gaming (2001). – Game Developer Spotlight Awards * Game Innovation Award (2001). – Game Developers Choice Awards * Rookie Studio Award (2001). – Game Developers Choice Awards * Platz 29 in GameSpy’s 2001 Top 50 Games of All Time. – GameSpy * Platz 83 in IGN’s 2003 List of 100 Greatest Games of All Time. – IGN * Platz 49 in GameFAQ’s 2005 Top 100 Games of All Time. – GameFAQ’s * Platz 71 in IGN’s 2005 List of 100 Greatest Games of All Time. – IGN * Platz 12 in Top 2007 des 105 meilleurs FPS de tous les temps. – NoFrag Verkaufszahlen Bis zum November 2008 wurden im Einzelhandel 4,2 Millionen Exemplare der Windows-Version von Counter-Strike verkauft. Nicht eingerechnet sind die 9,3 Millionen verkauften Exemplare von Half-Life, auf denen Counter-Strike kostenlos installierbar ist. Bis zum August 2012 beläuft sich die Anzahl der seit dem Release im Jahr 1999 verkauften Lizenzen nach Angaben des Entwicklers auf 25 Millionen. Verkaufszahlen der Nachfolger im November 2008: * Xbox-Version: 1,5 Millionen * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero: 2,9 Millionen * Counter-Strike: Source: 2,1 Millionen Stellung im E-Sport miniatur|Der Electronic Sports World Cup 2006 miniatur|Spieler-Anteile der Online-Shooter 2007 Counter-Strike war rund zehn Jahre lang, bei rund 50.000 bis 200.000 Spielern, die das Spiel zu jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt online spielten, der meistgespielte Online-Shooter. Dies hat sich erst wesentlich geändert, als Team Fortress 2 am 24. Juni 2011 kostenlos erhältlich wurde und seitdem höhere Nutzerzahlen als Counter-Strike aufweist. Ende 2012 wurde das klassische Counter-Strike weitgehend von seinem Nachfolger Counter-Strike: Global Offensive abgelöst. Counter-Strike wurde weltweit professionell gespielt und es war eines der bekanntesten E-Sport-Spiele. Den internationalen Durchbruch erreichte Counter-Strike, als es am 14. März 2001 Quake III Arena als offizielles Turnierspiel des CPL World Championship Event verdrängte. Neben Amateur- und Freizeitligen existierten internationale Profiligen, in denen es anerkannte Meisterschaften und internationale Wettkämpfe gab. Außerhalb spezieller Counter-Strike-Ligen hatten fast alle Multigame-Ligen das Spiel im Programm. In den Profiligen waren international Siegprämien in Höhe von mehreren 10.000 Euro verbreitet. In den Counter-Strike Wettbewerben 2006 und 2007 wurden jeweils Preisgelder von insgesamt über 1.000.000 US$ an die Mannschaften ausgeschüttet. Mit einem Preisgeld von 200.000 US$ waren der CPL Summer 2003 das höchst dotierte Counter-Strike-Turnier. ; Bedeutende Wettkämpfe (International) * World Cyber Games * Electronic Sports World Cup * ESL Intel Extreme Masters * KODE5 * Cyberathlete Professional League ; Bedeutende Wettkämpfe (National) * ESL Pro Series Cheating Counter-Strike ist aufgrund seiner großen Verbreitung ein beliebtes Ziel von Cheatern. Es existieren beispielsweise Programme und Modifikationen, um Spieler durch Wände hindurch zu sehen (beispielsweise durch „Wallhacks“ oder manipulierte, extragroße Spielermodelle), Blend- und Rauchgranaten unwirksam zu machen, oder automatisch auf den Gegner zu zielen („Aimbots“). Neben Valves eigenem Anti-Cheat-System VAC existieren zur Cheat-Bekämpfung auch Fremdprogramme wie Cheating-Death, PunkBuster und andere. Des Weiteren finden sich in Counter-Strike Programmfehler (sogenannte Bugs), die häufig auf Fehlern der Half-Life-Engine oder des Mapdesigns basieren. Es ist beispielsweise an manchen Stellen möglich, durch geschicktes Aufeinanderspringen (ähnlich einer Räuberleiter) den vorgesehenen Spielbereich zu verlassen, oder Blendgranaten in bestimmte Ecken zu werfen, wodurch eigentlich unbeteiligte Spieler trotzdem geblendet werden. Die Electronic Sports League verbietet das Ausnutzen von solchen Fehlern. Der Vorwurf „Killerspiel“ Counter-Strike wird in den Medien oft als „Killerspiel“ bezeichnet, da man mit Waffen auf menschlich aussehende Gestalten schießt. Mit steigendem Bekanntheitsgrad von Counter-Strike wurde das Spiel regelmäßig als Beispiel für Gewalt in Computerspielen angeführt. 2002 bearbeitete die damalige Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Schriften (heute: Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien) einen Indizierungsantrag zu Counter-Strike. Nach dem Amoklauf von Erfurt am 26. April 2002 spitzte sich die öffentliche Diskussion zu diesem Thema zu, obwohl sich später herausstellte, dass der Amokläufer andere Egoshooter bevorzugte. Zur Untersuchung lud die BPjS erstmals Vertreter der Spielergemeinschaft ein. Am 16. Mai 2002 gab die BPjS bekannt, sie stelle eine gewisse Jugendgefährdung fest, die jedoch nicht für eine Indizierung ausreiche. Zur Begründung wurde beispielsweise herangezogen, dass man das Spielziel auch ohne Töten der Gegner erreichen kann und in der Spielergemeinschaft vielfältige Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten – besonders auf LAN-Partys – genutzt werden. Gleichzeitig drängte die BPjS auf eine Novellierung des Jugendschutzgesetzes, die Juni 2002 beschlossen und zum 1. April 2003 umgesetzt wurde. Der Amokläufer von Emsdetten vom 20. November 2006 soll laut Zeitungsberichten neben anderen Ego-Shootern auch regelmäßig Counter-Strike gespielt und seine eigene Schule als Counter-Strike-Level nachgebaut haben. Auch der Amokläufer von Winnenden soll laut Zeitungsberichten viel Zeit mit „Killerspielen“ verbracht haben. Counter-Strike sei auf seinem Computer installiert gewesen. Nachfolger Xbox-Version Aufgrund des großen Erfolges von Counter-Strike veröffentlichte Valve am 5. Dezember 2003 für 60 Euro eine Portierung für die Xbox. Diese Version enthält computergesteuerte Gegner (Bots), gegen die man antreten kann, alternativ ist das Spielen im Internet über das kostenpflichtige Xbox-Live-System möglich. Kritisiert wurde der hohe Preis, sowie die mangelhafte Präzision der Steuerung mit dem Gamepad, die der klassischen Steuerung mit Maus und Tastatur deutlich unterlegen sei. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero |Plattform = Windows, Mac OS X, Linux |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Systemminima = Prozessor mit 500 MHz, 96 MB RAM |Medien = 1 CD-ROM oder Download |USK = 18 |PEGI = 16 }} Nach langer Entwicklungszeit kam 2004 Condition Zero (kurz CS:CZ) in den Handel, eine vor allem für Einzelspieler ausgelegte, zum Vorgänger grafisch verbesserte Variante des Spiels. Während der Programmierung wurde das Entwicklerteam häufiger gewechselt: nach Rogue Entertainment und Gearbox übernahm Ritual Entertainment das Projekt. Die Turtle Rock Studios führten es zum Abschluss. CS:CZ bietet zwei Einzelspieler-Modi: * Im Einspieler-Hauptspiel muss der Spieler vorgegebene Aufgaben erfüllen, um im Spiel einen höheren Rang (Turnier) zu erreichen. Jeder Rangaufstieg wird mit virtuellem Geld vergütet, mit dem der Spieler zusätzliche computergesteuerte Mitstreiter erwerben kann. Diese bieten verschiedene Fähigkeiten und Waffen und sind hilfreich, da der Schwierigkeitsgrad mit jedem neuen Level steigt. * Das zweite Einzelspieler-Spiel sind die sogenannten „Deleted Scenes“ („Gelöschte Szenen“). Bei den „Deleted Scenes“ handelt es sich um einen Einzelspieler-Modus von Counter-Strike, der von Ritual Entertainment entwickelt wurde und zunächst von Valve während der Entwicklung verworfen worden war. Nach massiver Kritik von Computerspiele-Zeitschriften wurde das Spiel jedoch zur finalen Veröffentlichung wieder eingebaut. Im Spielverlauf befindet sich der Spieler in der Rolle eines Elitesoldaten vor allem in Kriegsregionen und muss vorgegebene Missionsziele erfüllen, z. B. Geiseln retten oder Gebäude infiltrieren. Weiterhin bietet CS:CZ auch Mehrspieler-Bots mit wählbaren Schwierigkeitsstufen. Diese erzeugen automatisch der KI dienende Wegpunkte für die Map und sind somit in jede Karte integrierbar. Auch die Intelligenz der Geiseln wurde deutlich verbessert, beispielsweise sind sie in Condition Zero auch in der Lage, Leitern zu benutzen, zu springen, sich zu ducken und selbstständig zu fliehen. Condition Zero erreichte zwar eine gewisse Verbreitung, jedoch nie die Popularität des ursprünglichen Counter-Strike, da es sich im Wesentlichen um ein grafisches Update handelte und viele Spieler aufgrund der nötigen Umgewöhnung und der erneuten Anschaffungskosten auf einen Umstieg verzichteten oder direkt auf das nur wenig später erschienene Counter-Strike: Source wechselten. So spielten Anfang 2009 nur wenige hundert bis einige tausend Spieler gleichzeitig Condition Zero auf den öffentlichen Servern, während die Urversion Spieleranzahlen von weit über 50.000 erreichte. Counter-Strike: Source Counter-Strike: Source (kurz CS:S) ist eine nur wenige Monate nach Condition Zero veröffentlichte Portierung von Counter-Strike auf die von Valve entwickelte Source-Grafik-Engine, die in Half-Life 2 zum Einsatz kommt. Dadurch wurde die Spielgrafik deutlich detailreicher und realitätsnäher. Zudem können dank der Verwendung der Havok-Physik-Engine Ereignisse in der Spielwelt, z. B. umfallende und rollende Fässer, weggeworfene Waffen, Ragdoll oder auch schwingende Seilbahnen und dergleichen realistisch dargestellt werden. Dies war in den vorherigen Versionen nicht möglich und hat zudem spielbeeinflussende Wirkung. Counter-Strike Neo Counter-Strike Neo ist eine japanische Arcade-Adaptation von Counter-Strike. Sie wurde von Namco veröffentlicht. Folgt man einem Bericht von Gamasutra, weist diese speziell für den japanischen Markt adaptierte Version einige bedeutende Unterschiede auf. Insbesondere entfernt sich die Hintergrundgeschichte von dem klassischen Terrorismus-Szenario, hin zu kulturell stärker angepassten Spielermodellen (z. B. Anime) und schließt hierbei ein „Karmasystem“ ein, das Spieler belohnt, die Gegner direkt angehen und solche bestraft, die sich verstecken und campen. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Am 12. August 2011 veröffentlichte Valve erstmals Informationen über einen weiteren Nachfolger mit den Namen Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Das Spiel wurde von Hidden Path entwickelt und ist für den PC, Mac, PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 im Sommer 2012 erschienen. Es enthält neue Waffen, Charaktere und Karten und verwendet wie Counter-Strike: Source die Source Engine. Für die finale Version war zunächst die Möglichkeit geplant, in speziellen Spielmodi PC-, Mac- und PS3-Spieler mit- und gegeneinander spielen zu lassen. Diese Funktionalität wurde jedoch gestrichen als klar wurde, dass die beschränkte Patchpolitik Sonys für die PS3 das geplante häufige Patchen der PC- und Mac-Version unmöglich machen würde. Ab 21. August 2012 startete Global Offensive offiziell, Vorbesteller konnten ab dem 14. August 2012 an der letzten Beta-Phase teilnehmen. Rezeption der Nachfolger ; Metascore : Counter Strike (Xbox): 74 % : Counter-Strike: Condition Zero: 65 % : Counter-Strike: Source: 88 % : Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (PC): 83 % : Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (360): 79 % : Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (PS3): 80 % Modifikationen Es existieren mehrere Plug-ins für Administratoren, die, serverseitig installiert, den Charakter des Spiels grundlegend ändern oder das Spielerlebnis durch Zusatzinformationen und -effekte beeinflussen. Einige erlauben es beispielsweise darüber abzustimmen, welche Karte als Nächstes gespielt wird. Ein anderes Einsatzgebiet ist es, auf öffentlichen Servern das Stören von einzelnen Spielern zu verhindern. Server, die durch Mods größere Änderungen des Spielprinzips erfahren, weisen häufig einen Vermerk in ihrem Namen auf. Siehe auch * Computerspieler-Jargon Weblinks * Counter-Strike-Seite im Steam-Shop * Offizielle Entwickler-Seite Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Computerspiel 2000 Kategorie:Half-Life Kategorie:Mod Kategorie:Windows-Spiel Kategorie:Mac-OS-Spiel Kategorie:Linux-Spiel Kategorie:Xbox-Spiel Kategorie:Ego-Shooter Kategorie:Taktik-Shooter Kategorie:E-Sport